


蛇伕之夢

by liyuanne



Series: 祭品 [4]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Modern Era, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyuanne/pseuds/liyuanne
Summary: 不知何處傳來快笑出來的聲音，接著另一個顯然是不同發聲者、帶著嘶聲的嗓音在他背後出現：「獵人不會警告獵物。當然，小的早就知道你在這裡，因此也沒必要警告。」
Relationships: Artemis & Hippolytus son of Theseus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hippolytus & Asclepius
Series: 祭品 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652920





	蛇伕之夢

**Author's Note:**

> 夏佐出生時的名字是希波呂托斯。

**（二十一世紀．希臘，或者有可能是希臘的地方）**

夏佐很確定自己沒有看過這樣的神廟，更確定這座神廟剛才並不在這個位置。顯然這不是近代被凡人定為觀光景點的地方，畢竟一般人根本無法捕捉到它的地點。他很清楚阿波羅不喜歡自己，但也知道對方不會騙他，至少不會在和阿忒蜜絲有關的事上說謊。

阿忒蜜絲。夏佐總算想起自己不是來研究眼前的建築有多可疑的。如果這座神廟和她有關，那麼不管多危險，他都會挺身走入。這是他的誓言。

神廟的廊柱上雕刻著蛇和植物，矗立在濃霧深處。夏佐明顯感受到盤在柱上的雕刻正端詳著自己，這和他往常觀察獵物的狀況相反。雖然不喜歡這種感覺，但在神廟中射殺廊柱上的雕塑似乎不是明智之舉，尤其他還需要神廟主人的幫忙——不管他是誰。

哪個神祇的象徵動物是蛇？他搜索記憶，卻發現除了阿波羅沒有其他人浮現在腦海，而阿波羅正是建議（或者該說威脅）他來到這裡的人。於是他放棄猜想，畢竟在得到不死之身後他甚少將注意力放在諸神身上，枉論新誕生的神祇了。如果這座神廟的主人並非在他生前就出現，那麼想不起來也是正常的。

「有人在嗎？」夏佐開口詢問，聲音迴盪在神廟中。他等了一會才想到這麼問有多蠢，畢竟這裡什麼都可能有，就是不會有「人」。至少除了他不會有其他人。

沒有任何回應，於是他決定先報上名來。「我是光明之神阿波羅派來的，獵人阿忒蜜絲的追隨者夏佐。」等等，這樣好像不對。他頓了一下，重新開口：「我是森林之神維畢歐斯。」四周靜悄悄的，他很確定有人在聽，但依然沒得到任何回應。他已經報上最正式的名號了，這裡的神祇卻不打算理他。

他煩躁地想起不知所蹤的阿忒蜜絲，還有命運女神的警告。意識到這樣下去是瞎耗時間，夏佐少見地嘆了一口氣，加大音量朝殿堂深處喊道：「不管你是什麼東西，我希波呂托斯，雅典王鐵修斯之子，在此警告你立刻出來！」

_噗。_

不知何處傳來快笑出來的聲音，接著另一個顯然是不同發聲者、帶著嘶聲的嗓音在他背後出現：「_獵人不會警告獵物。當然，小的早就知道你在這裡，因此也沒必要警告。_」夏佐旋身，正好看見一條金黃色的巨蛇將獠牙對準自己撲過來。

＊

夏佐回過神時，發現自己跌坐在地上——如果這個地方有所謂的地上。他的視線所及之處都是強光似的白，連他的腳下都沒有影子。感覺就像被丟進了一個空白世界，一個有點太亮的空白世界。

「我還在想你什麼時候會報上真名。」一個來源不明聲音響起，他迅速跳起進入備戰狀態，卻發現身上沒有弓箭，而眼前不知什麼時候已經站了一名年輕男子，臉上掛著戲謔的笑容。「我沒打算讓你用武器攻擊我，所以將武器留在原地了。」

_阿波羅。_這是夏佐第一個想法。這名手臂上攀著剛剛才攻擊他的巨蛇的男子長得和阿忒蜜絲的雙胞胎兄弟奇蹟似的相似，唯一的差別是一雙海藍色、和阿波羅的金色相較下較柔和的眼睛。同時，他也注意到這個人的聲音和巨蛇攻擊自己前迴盪在神殿的噴笑聲一樣。

眼前的男子多半是阿波羅的哪個兒子，夏佐對他有莫名的熟悉感，好像在哪個夢裡看過，而且絕對是惡夢。

金蛇吐了吐信，夏佐將注意力移到牠身上。男子來回看了他和蛇一眼，然後向專業捕蛇人捏住距蛇頭三指的位置，毫不費力地將夏佐確定至少有四公斤重的巨蛇拎起並扔到身後，好像在扔什麼垃圾一樣。

「抱歉，我忘了警告他別敲斷你的骨頭了。」男子說著，表情卻完全不是這麼回事。瞥見夏佐的神情，他補充說明：「你的肋骨大概斷了幾根，當然，現在處於意識狀態的你應該感覺不到。」

「_是殿下您說小的應該把他的肋骨……_」那條蛇嘶嘶地開始抗議，卻突然消失了。男子持續看了蛇原來在的位置好一會兒，接著帶著醫院常見的職業微笑回過頭來說：「放心，我讓他回去刷神像了。」

「你是誰？這裡是哪裡？」夏佐一臉不高興地詢問。對身處何處一無所知的感覺很不好，尤其從這一片白裡他看不出任何端倪。

「嗯……夢菲斯休假去了。難得有人出現卻是這種簡陋的樣子看來我只好自己辦了……」男子四處張望，似乎沒有在聽他說話。白色的空間閃了一下，夏佐發現自己站在伊佛索斯的森林中，男子踢了踢地上的石頭，說：「不對，這是替阿忒蜜絲準備的，」接著又一閃，像電視切換頻道似地，四周變成人來人往的街道、充滿消毒味的醫院、海水沖刷的岩岸。夏佐剛被沖上來的海浪打濕，男子就放棄般的舉起手說：「算了，我投降！」然後向後跌坐到神廟的座位上。

他們已經回到他一開始被巨蛇攻擊的地方，或者該說他們所處的空間變成了神廟的複製品，因為原來應該是神像的位置擺著那名男子坐的王座。

「好久不見，希波呂托斯。歡迎來到蛇伕之夢。」男子攤開手，臉上掛著輕鬆的笑容。

「我沒見過……」夏佐開口，卻說不下去了。蛇伕座，那個曾被他認為是多管閒事地救他一命，之後卻連道謝都沒辦法的人。「阿斯克拉庇斯。」

「嗨，奧林帕斯進來如何？」

＊

阿斯克拉庇斯穿著襯衫和西裝褲，和神殿的座椅顯得格格不入，但如果套上白袍確實會看起來像現代的醫生。想到穿著調酒師服裝的戴奧尼修斯和海姆達爾的手機，阿斯克拉庇斯的打扮相當符合他的形象，當然，如果把衣服下擺紮好就更像了。

雖然眼前這位是他的救命恩人，但想到有兩世紀以上的時間都生活在他的陰影下，夏佐就沒辦法露出感激的表情。再說他當初根本不希望被變成不死之身。

「還在怨我給你永生嗎？你知道有多少人想要這個機會？」阿斯克拉庇斯注意到他的眼神，似笑非笑地問。

「那是因為他們不瞭解代價，而你知道。」夏佐回答，壓抑著語氣中的敵意——阿忒蜜絲肯定不希望他攻擊眼前這個人——卻失敗了。

「是了，永生的代價。」阿斯克拉庇斯附訟了一遍，突然出現在夏佐身後，「親眼看著愛你的人死亡，」夏佐回頭，卻發現對方的氣息跑到了右側，「目睹你生長的地方毀滅……」阿斯克拉庇斯在他向右看時站在他的左邊說，接著突然回到原來的座位上，對剛旋身向左方的夏佐說：「當你擁有永遠，一切都是短暫的。你必須面對所有你在乎的東西消失，而且因為你有心，所以沒辦法假裝看不見。」阿斯克拉庇斯用指節輕敲座位扶手，頭一次沒有在笑。

「你是醫生，應該聽病人心聲！」

「我也想啊，然而很不幸的，安樂死至今尚未合法。」阿斯克拉庇斯聳肩，向後倚到椅背上。

「我那時候已經死了。」夏佐咬牙提醒對方自己的情況和安樂死完全是兩回事，雖然他很確定阿斯克拉庇斯根本記得這點。他看見那雙海藍色的眼珠浮現一絲不甘，一種他在阿波羅眼中絕不會看見的神情。

「抱歉，我也不想救你。」阿斯克拉庇斯點了點頭，老實地承認。「但是你看，當時全雅典都在期待他們的王子復活，又有個極有魅力的女性來委託……」

這段故事夏佐聽過，不管是在書上或從阿忒蜜絲口中。『你是我姪子用生命換回來的，就這麼墮落是在踐踏他的犧牲。』她曾經一而再再而三地警告他要好好活著。他不能理解的是為什麼這位人人歌頌的神醫要給他一份由祝福包裝的詛咒，這麼做對誰都沒有好處，再者阿忒蜜絲也沒有如此要求。每當他質疑這點時，她都會沈默下來，偶爾會別開視線說「對不起」。

他不明白她在向誰道歉。

「沒人叫你給我不死身，也沒人希望我有永恆的時間。」夏佐開口，意外地看見阿斯克拉庇斯在聽見他的話後仰頭大笑。「的確沒有！就連我，一想到只能呆在這個無聊的地方和蛇以及病患聊天，而你卻在世間遊蕩，就覺得超級不爽！」

聽見他的笑聲，夏佐頭一個想法是幾世紀的孤單寂寞總算讓這個人的頭腦壞了，接著他才發現迴盪在神廟中（或者該說虛擬的神廟）的笑聲有點勉強。他沈默著，等這段令人不悅的聲音結束，直到阿斯克拉庇斯終於笑累將頭垂下來為止。

「她請我救活你，讓你可以過遠離天神的生活。」他將臉埋在手中低聲說道，「她說她會離開你，不和你有任何接觸……你能像一般的凡人一樣活著，一樣死亡。不管有多麼痛苦，與奧林帕斯毫無瓜葛就是她能給你最大的祝福。」

夏佐肩膀一陣。阿忒蜜絲說了？她竟然這麼說！竟然說要離開他？

他覺得無法接受，內心深處卻明白這說不定是最好的方法。但是請人將他救活，只為了讓他正常地在死一次？天神的思考模式果然還是很難理解……

「她這麼說了反而讓我更不高興，不過不高興也沒用對吧？如果不救你她就會殺了我，救了你，宙斯就會殺了我……」阿斯克拉庇斯自顧自地說著，語氣越來越積極，好像在說某個越來越精彩的故事。他斜倚著座位、單手撐著臉，剛才的消沈模樣彷彿不曾出現。

夏佐突然覺得他不會想再聽下去，尤其話題還離他的目的越來越遠。「阿波羅說見到這裡的主人後就能見到阿忒蜜絲，所以你知道她在哪裡？」

「阿忒蜜絲？」阿斯克拉庇斯一臉有趣地重複，夏佐才在想這個人是不是知道些什麼，對方就說了一句和他想要的情報完全無關的話：「不是『我的女神』或『阿忒蜜絲殿下』？她還和我炫耀過你多麼地有禮貌呢，哈哈哈……幾千年的時光真的能改變很多事吧，嗯？」不知道是不是因為笑得太厲害，阿斯克拉庇斯眼光泛淚地盯著他看了好一會兒，又開始爆笑起來。

_果然幾世紀的無聊時光真的把這個人的頭腦弄壞了吧。_夏佐再次確認這點，突然發現神殿的座位上已經沒有人了，而阿斯克拉庇斯正緩緩地繞著他走動，用一種估價的眼神上下打量。

「阿忒蜜絲果然喜歡這一型的啊，和我完全不一樣，活脫脫的獵人樣嘛。雖然再怎麼喜歡都不會昇華成愛情這點有點可惜，但可以光明正大地受到她的賞賜果然很不錯。」阿斯克拉庇斯滔滔不絕地說著，中間夏佐好像聽見了類似「被我的自身魅力吸引」這樣的話，但是不太確定。

他突然有點好奇自己死掉那幾天到底發生了什麼事，阿斯克拉庇斯卻選在這個時候將手重重地搭在他的肩膀上：「你想知道你的女神在哪裡對吧？身體借我三天……不，一天半就好，讓我出去晃晃，一天半後就回來回答你的問題。放心，不會無聊的！我可以叫匹松陪你打牌，噢，匹松是剛剛那條蛇，我也可以暫時將弓箭還給你讓你在夢中做標靶射擊……」他越說越興奮，又開始繞著夏佐打轉，不同的事這次似乎是在看什麼遙遠的彼方。「我有好多事想做，比如說去參觀最新的醫療儀器、觀摩開刀手術，順便去揍我爸一拳和親阿忒蜜絲一下……最棒的是不會有人知道是我做的！」

夏佐思考著這個人到底還記不記得自己的肋骨斷了幾根（托巨蛇的福）這件事，花了很長一段時間才意識到他說了什麼。

「你說你要做什麼！」

阿斯克拉庇斯狡黠地一笑，很清楚對方指的是什麼。「嗯？親阿忒蜜絲一下？」

「……用我的身體！？」幾千來來很少有事情能讓夏佐失去冷靜，這顯然是其中之一。他頭腦混亂地大叫出聲，接著才想到自己該說什麼。「我不會借你的，你去找別人吧，故事結束。」

「別這樣，就這點我會告訴她我是誰的，避免她誤殺你。別說你從來沒想過要這麼做……不對，你的話說不定真的沒想過？」阿斯克拉庇斯瞥見夏佐的表情，笑容越來越奇怪：「哦，幾千年能改變很多事，而你一個凡人……」

「我不會答應你的。」夏佐打斷他的話，「我來這裡是因為預言叫我這麼做。奧林帕斯已經亂了，我沒時間在這裡開玩笑。」

他想要離開，卻發現他不知道該如何從夢境中醒來。阿斯克拉庇斯似笑非笑地看著他，最後說：「你沒想過預言說不定就是叫你這樣？讓我借用你的身體行動一天，回來就能見到阿忒蜜絲？這麼做對你沒有損失對吧？」

「……」夏佐閉上雙眼，知道對方說的沒錯。沒人知道預言的細節，如果真的是這樣呢？阿斯克拉庇斯凝視著他，接著用與之前截然不同的語氣說：「_我阿斯克拉庇斯，阿波羅和柯妮絲之子，治癒者和眾蛇之主，向冥河發誓這次有借有還。_」他說的是古希臘文，與之前對話用的現代語不同。就是這樣了，這麼一來夏佐就沒理由拒絕了。阿斯克拉庇斯定定地看著他，語調依然不變地說：「_如何，希波呂托斯？_」

「很棒的誓言，可惜他現在叫夏佐。」一道女聲將夏佐拉回現實，阿忒蜜絲在一臉喜出望外接著慢慢沈下臉的阿斯克拉庇斯面前抓住夏佐伸向前的手。身為天神，擅自闖入別人夢中不是什麼稀奇的事，然而從阿斯克拉庇斯的表情來看，他似乎很久沒見過這位女神了。

「阿忒蜜絲，來見我一面真的那麼難？」天神不會作夢，除非特地和夢菲斯約好。但是想夢見阿斯克拉庇斯一點也不難，只需要到他的神廟睡一覺就夠了。「無論怎麼走，我都會來到這個地步，可是至少我在人生的最後一棋選擇為妳而下。」

「看看你的傑作吧，阿斯克拉庇斯，看看現在的奧林帕斯。你的舉動不是為了我，而是為了你自己。」阿忒蜜絲沒有看他，逕自拉著夏佐走向神廟門口。夏佐死抿著嘴，知道她口中的「傑作」有一部份指的是自己。

阿斯克拉庇斯沈默著，正當夏佐以為他不會再說話時，他的臉上浮現一抹笑容。「記得阿克提翁嗎？阿多尼斯呢？奧利恩？」看見阿忒蜜絲停下腳步，他的笑容越擴越大：「妳還記得我，這麼一來一切都值得了。」

「我只記得依然存在的東西。」四周的景象開始模糊扭曲，阿忒蜜絲輕聲說：「我當初不該出現在你面前的。我很抱歉。」

阿斯克拉庇斯的表情像是寧願她什麼也沒說。

＊

夏佐不確定阿忒蜜絲是怎麼將他從夢境拉出來的，但當他回過神時，他已經站在神殿門口，肋骨隱隱作痛。這種程度的疼痛告訴他他的自癒能力上升了，當然身處阿斯克拉庇斯神廟也可能是復原速度加快的原因。

「阿芙蘿黛蒂告訴我你在這裡的時候我還不敢相信。我還以為你會看好自己，而不是沒頭沒腦地闖入某個毀了你一生的人的地盤。」阿忒蜜絲鬆開鉗著他的手，銀色的雙眼怒視著他。

這種時候應該稍做辯解，比如把責任推卸到阿波羅身上，但夏佐開口時說的卻是「那女人怎麼知道我在這裡？」_而且又怎麼會特地通知妳？_他在心裡補充。由前陣子和愛與美之女神的對話來看，他恐怕不想得到答案。

「那條叫匹松的蛇和附近的動物八卦時漏了口風，阿芙蘿黛蒂的鴿子聽到消息後告訴她的。雖然我不清楚她興沖沖跑來提醒我時那種看好戲的表情是怎麼回事。」

「我想我知道。」夏佐低聲回答，心想這或許就是世界末日了，但阿忒蜜絲舉起手制止他，接著指著他的鼻子說：「我沒興趣知道那女人在想什麼，倒是你這樣跑過來究竟是怎麼回事？阿斯克拉庇斯很會說話，如果我沒有及時趕到，你就要把自己和整個奧林帕斯出賣了！」

夏佐懷疑事情是否有那麼嚴重，接著意識到自己對奧林帕斯會如何沒有原先以為的那麼在乎。「妳討厭他嗎？」這句話脫口而出，阿忒蜜絲沒有問「討厭誰」，而是移開視線回答：「不，我不討厭。雖然他擅自打破了平衡，但我沒辦法討厭他。」

「但妳沒有去見他？」

「我不想……」她停了下來，表情似乎對自己在說這些感到相當意外。她沒有把話說完，但答案很明顯。她的自尊心不允許自己前去道歉，夏佐很確定這點，並且，隱隱約約地覺得阿斯克拉庇斯也知道。

「別再做蠢事了，好嗎？」阿忒蜜絲突然開口，並在說完後鞋跟一轉打算離開。夏佐不清楚自己當下在想什麼，只知道回過神時自己已經抓住對方的手腕，將她拉了過來。

阿忒蜜絲直勾勾地盯著他，眼中閃爍著危險和一絲疑惑。_必須說什麼，否則很快就會因為舉動無禮被殺。_「我會做蠢事是因為妳。」如此說完，夏佐再次為自己今天的行為鎮重考慮咬舌自盡，然而再怎麼懊悔，下一句話還是衝口而出：「我找了妳很久，別急著離開。」

他今天管不太住自己的嘴巴。夏佐深深地懷疑這和阿斯克拉庇斯神廟的氣場有關。這裡感覺就是一副可以盡情說些亂來話的地方，至少這裡的主人似乎是這樣。然而，阿忒蜜絲沒有因為他的言行將他踹下階梯，甚至沒有甩開他的手。她只是持續盯著他良久，最後用帶點困惑的語氣問：「是阿波羅叫你跟著我的？」

雖然不是事實，但夏佐還是點了點頭。

「好吧，那麼就暫時像以前一樣。」狩獵女神說完，將手從束縛中抽出，然後瞥了路邊的草叢一眼。「告訴阿斯克拉庇斯，等事情結束後我會去找他的，我對冥河發誓。」

「_遵命。雖然小的不認為殿下會喜歡剛才的對話。_」草叢抖了一下，不知聽了多久的匹松從裡頭爬了出來，嘶嘶地吐信回答。

夏佐稍微好奇了一下黃金巨蟒指的是「不想見到阿斯克拉庇斯」那段還是「別急著離開」那段，從內容來看，能讓蛇伕兼神醫不悅的大概不是以「不討厭他」做結的前者。然而當阿忒蜜絲抬頭詢問巨蛇指的是什麼時，他只是搖了搖頭，回答不曉得。


End file.
